This invention generally relates to portable battery-powered electronic devices. In particular, the invention relates to such battery-powered equipment used to monitor patients during transport in a hospital or other patient care setting.
When providing medical care to patients, it is frequently necessary to monitor the patient using medical diagnostic instruments. One type of instrument, the patient monitor, is capable of monitoring the patient to acquire electrocardiogram data, cardiac output data, respiration data, pulse oximetry data, blood pressure data, temperature data and other parameter data. In particular, lightweight portable monitors exist which can be moved with the patient, allowing continuous monitoring during patient transport.
To facilitate monitoring at remote locations or during patient transport, modern portable patient monitors are powered by rechargeable batteries. Extended-use batteries, with quick recharge times, help maximize monitor availability. Advanced monitors have a smart battery management system which maximizes battery life, reducing maintenance and replacement. These patient monitors can also be plugged into any conventional electrical power system for use, e.g., at the patient""s bedside, before and/or after the patient is transported. At the bedside, advanced patient monitors can be hardwired to a central station via a local area network (LAN) for enhanced patient surveillance efficiency. In addition, the most advanced patient monitors have a built-in wireless option which enables the monitor to go mobile without sacrificing connectivity. Such monitors also support importation of demographic and laboratory data from a hospital information system for increased efficiency.
Portable patient monitors with integral battery power supply are commercially available in a compact, ergonomic package which allows easy handling. Typically such monitors have a drop-tested rugged design which allows them to withstand the punishment of the demanding intra-hospital transport applications. Mounting options make these monitors ideally suited for headboard/footboard, siderail, rollstand and IV pole use. The compact design is achieved in part through the use of flat display panels. The color or monochrome screen accommodates all numerics and multiple waveforms.
In addition to displaying waveforms and numerics representing the data being acquired, advanced patient monitors have a central processing system which stores and analyzes the acquired data. In particular, the central processing system is programmed with algorithms for analyzing the acquired data. The central processing system controls the transfer of data to the display panel for display and to the LAN via either a hardwired or wireless connection.
As used at a bedside location, a portable patient monitor can be attached to fixed mounting means, such as a slide rail device (commonly called GCX), and connected to an AC power source and to data communications connectors. An assortment of cables are required to provide AC power, Ethernet support and auxiliary data communications to the patient monitor. To connect and disconnect cables while attaching and detaching the patient monitor from its mounting is time consuming and cumbersome. There is a need for an apparatus which would simplify and facilitate the procedure for connecting a portable patient monitor to an AC power source and to data communications systems at a bedside location at a health care facility.
The present invention is directed to a docking station for a portable electronic device, such as a portable patient monitor of the type used in health care facilities. In particular, the docking station can be installed at a bedside location or treatment location, such as X-ray, etc., in a health care facility. The docking station is designed to provide electrical and mechanical connection of AC power and communication devices to the portable electronic device. An intuitive, top-down mounting mechanism locks the electronic device in place without user input. A front facing security lever on the docking station, which can be operated with one hand, provides engagement of electrical connectors and positive locking of the electronic device to the docking station. The docking station combines and provides AC power to the patient monitor""s AC mains connector, Ethernet signals to communicate with a local area network (LAN), DC power, and asynchronous communication signals to communicate with auxiliary devices. A reverse action of the front facing security lever will disconnect the electronic device from these connections and indicate that the electronic device can be safely separated from the docking station. Once the electronic device has been separated from the docking station, the status of the docking station is set to accept the next electronic device.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment disclosed herein, the docking station is used as a pass-through device. However, it will be appreciated that the docking station could also be provided with enhanced capabilities.
A docking station in accordance with one preferred embodiment comprises: a housing for supporting a patient monitor in a predetermined position; a release mechanism which is activated by the weight of the patient monitor; and a spring-loaded clamping mechanism held in a non-clamping state prior to the release mechanism being activated and changed to a clamping state under the influence of spring loading in response to activation of the release mechanism. The patient monitor is clamped to the docking station when the clamping mechanism is in its clamping state. The release mechanism preferably comprises a plunger which penetrates an opening in the housing and which is displaced downward and further into the housing as the patient monitor is lowered into the aforementioned predetermined position.
A docking station in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the invention comprises: a housing for supporting a patient monitor in a predetermined position; a platform which is vertically displaceable inside the housing; an electrical connector mounted to the platform; and a lever assembly coupled to the platform and comprising a user-operable device protruding external to the housing. The platform is displaced upward in response to a predetermined movement of the user-operable device, whereby the electrical connector is mated with an electrical connector of the patient monitor. The user-operable device preferably comprises a lever which is pivotable relative to said housing. Preferably the connector platform carries an AC power connector and data communications connectors.
The most preferred embodiment of the invention comprises both a spring-loaded actuator for clamping an electronic device to a docking station and a user-operable lever for connecting the electronic device to AC power and data communications connectors in one motion.
The invention further encompasses a method of using a portable electronic device, comprising the steps of: transporting an electronic device to a site where a docking station is situated; placing the electronic device on the docking station in a predetermined positional relationship; and manipulating an actuator on the docking station which causes the electronic device to be connected to an electrical power source via the docking station.
Other aspects of the invention are disclosed and claimed below.